


Avoiding Kang Minhee

by mysticmini



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Afterschool, Basketball, Cute, Fluff, Hamlem, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, awkward but cute, confident but shy minhee, highschool, minimo, minimo and hamlem best boys, others dont rly show up, panicked gay jungmo, school au, seniors, seongmin is mentioned, they are both lowkey panicked gays, written at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmini/pseuds/mysticmini
Summary: Jungmo really had to stop avoiding Minhee every single damn time because it was starting to get annoying.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Avoiding Kang Minhee

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this...! Wrote it at 3 am since I couldn't fall asleep.

Jungmo bit his finger nervously while he stared out the window in class, contemplating his feelings for a certain younger boy that went by the name Kang Minhee. He's only managed conversations with him a few times but it was only through Wonjin, who wanted to talk with Hyeongjun, who in return was always attached to Minhee since they were practically inseparable best friends like him and Wonjin. 

He felt pity for himself on how he'd always do his best to avoid conversations with Minhee who was so open into talking with him.

The only real conversation they had lasted about 4 minutes and Jungmo quickly came up with another stupid excuse to avoid it when he and Minhee were left alone by Hyeongjun and Wonjin one time.

The strange thing was how Minhee never approached him anywhere else, unless it was involved within him, Hyeongjun, and Wonjin.

_Yah, stupid Jungmo, what if Minhee dislikes you so much that he's embarrassed to even come in contact with you unless it's forced!?_

_Stop avoiding him Jungmo, you've avoided him for like two weeks straight now and you usually at least say hi to him and then leave him alone!_

Jungmo was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't realize that class finished and Wonjin had came to approach him.

"Earth to Jungmo, you good?" Wonjin said as he snapped his fingers in front of Jungmo who was still dazed.

Wonjin grabbed a book from the shelf and was about to smack it onto Jungmo's head until Jungmo realized what he was about to do and screeched, blocking his hands in front of himself.

"You bully, how could you try to hit your own best friend!!" Jungmo whined as Wonjin still smacked the book on his head and then put it back.

"Classes are over for the day, what else are you gonna do here, mix some more formulas and blow up chemistry class so that we don't have to take the test for Chemistry tomorrow?" Wonjin questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Jungmo who scoffed and finally got up to put his stuff away.

"How did the teacher not notice you be the only one who hasn't cleaned up?" 

"She could do less then give a damn about us."

Both boys giggled as Jungmo slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk towards the door with Wonjin.

"So, remember about our afterschool hangout with Hyeongjun and Minhee today?" Wonjin asked casually as they exited the school doors and walked towards the street.

Jungmo froze.

"And how you promised that you weren't gonna run away from Minhee this time?"

Jungmo choked on air.

Jungmo screamed and shook Wonjin's shoulders aggressively, "I didn't mean that, don't make me interact with Minhee please Wonjinnie!" Jungmo said, using Wonjin's nickname to get his way through.

"I just remembered that I have to go to Antarctica today!" 

Wonjin scoffed and slung his arm over Jungmo's shoulder once he got Jungmo's hands off from killing his shoulders, "Yeah and I was delivered to my parents by a bird dropping me from the air."

"No, you know how I feel about Minhee! He just makes me feel so weird and anxious every time...I don't know how to describe it." Jungmo mumbled as Wonjin was practically dragging him to the basketball court, where they had agreed to meet up with Hyeongjun and Minhee a few days ago.

"It's called love, you're practically whipped for the boy who isn't as stupid as you think he is, Jungmo-ya." Wonjin said as Jungmo wanted to die right on the spot.

"You're literally always staring at him, being weird, blushing furiously, and stuttering. Get a hold of yourself man, the poor boy only wants to talk to you without you seeming like you want to have no interaction with him whatsoever, he always looks like a kicked puppy whenever you run away from us. Also, as your best friend, it is my duty to make sure you and your crush get together or become friends at least!" Wonjin said boldly as he knew that Jungmo couldn't disagree with him.

"Damn you for being Einstein." Jungmo said as he sighed dramatically and let Wonjin drag him to the basketball court a few blocks down.

\------------

Once the boys got there, they were spotted quickly by Hyeongjun and Minhee who waved aggressively at them.

"HYUNGS OVER HERE!" Screamed Hyeongjun, who's eyes were shining happily.

Wonjin and Jungmo happily arrived as Hyeongjun jumped onto Wonjin who giggled and wrapped his arms around him.

Jungmo silently hid behind Wonjin until Hyeongjun came and hugged him too, making Wonjin shift towards the left and him (Jungmo) screech as he was exposed to Minhee.

"Hello hyungs!" Minhee said as he smiled and looked at Wonjin and then at Jungmo who flushed furiously as Minhee stared at him.

"Hello Minhee." Wonjin said as he smiled and high-fived him.

"Hi." Jungmo said quietly. 

Minhee high-fived Wonjin back and raised his hand to high-five Jungmo too.

Jungmo chuckled awkwardly and high-fived back.

"Let's play basketball now!" Hyeongjun said as he grabbed Wonjin's sleeve and dragged him over to the court, "Minhee and Jungmo hyung come too!"

"Cmon hyung, let's go!" Minhee said as he grabbed Jungmo's hand and dragged him to follow after Hyeongjun and Wonjin.

Jungmo's ears burned and he silently cursed for Minhee being so cute and him being so awkward.

"O-okay!"

\------------

"Catch the ball Jungmo hyung!" Minhee said as he threw the ball at his teammate, Jungmo. 

(Hyeongjun & Wonjin were one team while Minhee and Jungmo were the other)

Jungmo easily caught it and was about to shoot until Hyeongjun smacked the ball out of his hand.

"Wonjin hyung, don't let Minhee and Jungmo hyung get the ball, quickly shoot!" Hyeongjun shouted as he threw the ball at Wonjin who caught it and started to dribble it fastly while running.

It went past Minhee and Jungmo's line so they had to do a check.

"Aw, we were so close!" Hyeongjun whined as he picked up the ball smoothly and spun it on his finger.

"We did good, we were all tied!" Wonjin said as he panted and sat down on the bench.

"Minhee...good job, I never knew that you were that good at playing basketball!" Jungmo said after a few moments of silence between him and Minhee staring at each other.

Minhee giggled and thanked him while Jungmo's cheeks flared up a little as Minhee tilted his head cutely while giggling at him.

"Is there anything on my face?" Minhee said with a smile at Jungmo who was staring at him without saying anything for a long time.

"H-handsomeness!" Jungmo blurted out before he realized what he said.

Jungmo hid his face in his hands, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that!"

Minhee giggled even more and went directly up to Jungmo, grabbing his hands and taking it off from his cheeks.

"You're so cute hyung, did I ever tell you that?" 

Jungmo gasped out of shock and shook his head, "N-no..."

"Well now you know!" Minhee said as he pinched Jungmo's left cheek, "Cmon let's go see what Hyeongjun and Wonjin are up too!"

Jungmo internally squealed and followed Minhee as they went up to Hyeongjun and Wonjin who were in their own world.

"Hey guys, me and Hyeongjun are going to go grab some food from the convenience store next down the street, think you guys could handle being alone?" Wonjin said, specifically looking at Jungmo who looked at him trying to telepathically communicate with Wonjin to not leave him alone with Minhee!

"Of course, have fun love birds!" Minhee said as he smiled and put an arm around Jungmo's shoulder.

Jungmo smiled shyly while highkey panicking on the inside with being left alone. 

After Hyeongjun and Wonjin left, Minhee and Jungmo were awkwardly sitting with each other on the same bench with a long distance between them as Jungmo started to panic.

"So..." Minhee was the first one to break the silence, "How's school been hyung?"

Jungmo coughed awkwardly and looked at Minhee, "It's been okay, what about you?" 

"It's been good, the typical stuff happening everyday y'know." Minhee said as silence took over them again.

Jungmo nodded and looked down at his fingers, fidgeting with them.

_He couldn't stand the awkwardness between them._

Bad thoughts started to flood Jungmo as he became even more nervous with the silence between him and Minhee, he winced.

_Am I being annoying?_

_I doubt that Minhee even wants to be with me since I'm so awkward..._

_What do I do?_

_The silence between us is making me so anxious._

_I hate this...why can't I just be more outgoing?_

_Minhee hates me, he doesn't even know what to say now because of my weird nod._

Jungmo wanted to cry.

He suddenly got up and avoided Minhee’s eyes that were nervously staring at him, already knowing what Jungmo was about to do.

”I h-have to go somewhere, tell Hyeongjun and Wonjin that it’s important!” Jungmo said, cursing internally as he was about to sprint off.

Minhee grabbed his wrist and stood up as Jungmo took a step forward, ready to dash off.

Jungmo was confused and looked at at him.

”No....you aren’t leaving.” Minhee mumbled quietly as he looked down at his feet, gripping Jungmo’s wrist tighter.

"What...?" Jungmo said quietly as Minhee pouted, this was the first time Minhee has acted like this to him running away.

"Don't leave me....again...It's rude to suddenly leave." Minhee mumbled quietly as Jungmo tilted his head, becoming even more confused.

Minhee caught onto Jungmo's confusion, "Ah, I don't want you avoiding me for the millionth time again...it hurts because I genuinely can't tell if you hate me or not which is why I never try to approach you." Minhee said as a small smile formed on his face.

"You don't find me annoying or anything?" Jungmo said as Minhee gasped, clearly offended.

"No, I don't find you annoying at all, how could you think of something so cruel like that!?" Minhee said as he giggled and let go of Jungmo's wrist to ruffle his hair.

Jungmo smiled, all of his worries were suddenly lifted off of his shoulders.

"The only reason I kept trying to avoid you is because number one, I'm really awkward, and number two, I think that you hate me a lot for avoiding you." Jungmo said as he and Minhee stood there.

"Hate's a pretty strong word but I'd never put hate and Jungmo hyung in the same sentence." Minhee said, "Also of course not! I honestly think that I did something wrong which is why you kept trying to avoid me and that you hated me." 

It was Jungmo's turn to be offended now, "No, you have it all wrong!"

"I guess we're both wrong then." Minhee said as he laughed at Jungmo who laughed with him.

"Yeah." Jungmo said.

"Are you still going to run away now?" Minhee said as his cheeks were puffed sadly while looking at Jungmo.

"No I'm going to stay...I'm sorry Minhee!" Jungmo said as he immediately pinched the younger boy's cheeks.

"Well I'm not going to accept your apology since you've avoided to many times now." Minhee said as he turned away from Jungmo, making Jungmo panic.

"I'm really sorry!" 

"Nope."

"Really really really sorry!"

"Nope."

"Minhee, I am very sorry from the bottom of my heart." 

"Nope."

"What's going to make you forgive me though?" Jungmo said as he gave up on trying to apologize to the younger boy who smirked.

Minhee pointed to his cheek and Jungmo frowned, "Eh?"

Minhee kept pointing to his cheek until Jungmo finally caught on as he blushed, his whole face turning completely red.

"Hyung~" Minhee said cutely as he leaned down a bit for Jungmo who was as red as a cherry staring at him in disbelief.

_Who knew that Minhee could be this bold!_

"Isn't there another way that you could forgive me...I'm shy." Jungmo said as Minhee thought for a second before a light bulb went off in his head.

He pointed to his lips as Jungmo cursed loudly at him, Minhee was having the best time of his life teasing his hyung.

"Well, I'm not going to forgive you if you don-" Minhee started but couldn't finish his sentence as Jungmo grabbed him by the collar and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, placing his lips there for a few seconds before letting go, making Minhee a blushing mess this time.

"That was...nice." Minhee said as Jungmo and him stared at each other, getting lost in eachother's eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" Jungmo said seriously as Minhee broke out in a smile at the older boy's seriousness.

"Duh, I forgave you from the start." 

"Why'd you make me kiss you then!?"

"Just for fun~"

"By the way hyung, your lips and chapstick taste nice."

"You don't say that out loud!" Jungmo whined as he got flustered from Minhee's words.

"Now that you aren't avoiding me anymore, can I take this chance to take you out on a date tomorrow?" Minhee said with confidence as he grabbed Jungmo's hands and pulled him a little closer to him, their chests almost touching.

"Didn't we just make up though?" Jungmo said but nodded quickly.

"I know that you've always had a tiny crush on me hyung, don't deny it." Minhee said proudly as Jungmo's face turned pale, "Don't worry because I might also have a tiny crush on you too." 

Before Jungmo could say anything, Hyeongjun and Wonjin come in while whistling.

"We leave for less than 30 minutes to come back to you guys as a couple already!" Hyeongjun exclaimed teasingly as he made kissy faces towards them.

"Shut up, we're going on a date tomorrow!" Jungmo said as he stuck out his tongue at Hyeongjun who raised an eyebrow, "And I thought that I was immature."

Wonjin chuckled until Minhee spoke up, "We should go on a double date together one day", making both Wonjin and Hyeongjun choke on air and look away from eachother, unlinking their arms.

"Hamlem cowards!!"

"Minimo blindly in love with eachother but in denial!"

"That's bullying!"

"Hyeongjun getting jealous of Seongmin getting love from Wonjin!"

"Wonjin hyung is mine shut up!"

They all giggled.


End file.
